All the Way
by SilverGhostKitsune
Summary: She was tired of running from her demons. It was time for her to take it all the way and kick some ass! summary inside
1. Last Stop

**Title:** All the Way

**Summary:** She was tired of running from her demons. It was time for her to take it all the way and kick some ass! A girl stumbles into Konoha with a dark past and a mysterious power. However, that is all she has. Can her brightness in the midst of dark show a certain ninja the light? SasukexOC

Ages:

Rookie Nine: 16

Kakashi: I think I'll make him 30.

Everyone Else: Fuck it! I'm too damn lazy to care. Lol...jk I'll put ages of certain characters down as I go.

Chapter One: Last Stop

Fear prickled at the back of my neck. I swore lightly as I felt my legs begin to burn under the force of my running for so long. Two hours and I was nowhere near shaking the feeling. I have pretty much been running all my life. Ah, but where are my manners! Allow me to introduce myself.

I am Nikita Haranshi. I am currently 16, bordering 17. I was born in the middle of fall on November 18. (AN: Happy B-day to my friend Jessie! lol) I guess that is why I love the fall and winter, other than the numbness that flows with it. See...I haven't had the perfect life. My childhood was wrought with disaster, pain, and grief, which is why I am running now. I know, I know...I'm a coward right? No! I'm really not. I have tried and tried to face _it_, but every time, I fail. So, here I am, still running.

Suddenly, I felt one of my knees give out and I stifled a cry of pain as I fell from the tree branch and smashed into the ground. Before I could even try to move, blackness invaded my senses. The last thing I remember was looking through the trees at the sky.

--------------------

"Holy...What the hell happened!" I sensed a few chakra signatures, but I was too dazed to tell exactly how many there were. Once again, I slipped into unconsciousness.

(Third Person POV)

Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, and Kakashi all waited in the uncomfortable chairs of the hospital. Earlier, the team had come across a bloodied mess of skin and bones that were slumped on the ground. After Sakura had checked for vital signs and found a faint pulse, Kakashi had hefted the mass into his arms and proceeded to carry the thing to the hospital. Upon arrival, Shizune had taken one look at the sack of blood and bones and immediately took off towards the Hokage's hospital office, hollering for her the entire way.

Now the team sat silently, awaiting the news of their discovery. Each one silently mulling over what had happened.

(Sakura's POV)

I wondered what the hell could have done such damage to the girl. I had numerous hypothesises, but no conclusions. She must have come from a long distance, though, because, even if it was faint, her pulse was racing and her skin tone is darker than ours. Oddest of all was the fact that we didn't find a hitai-ate anywhere on or near the body.

I shivered as I thought of what might have happened to her had we not gotten to her and taken her to the hospital in Konoha.

(Naruto's POV)

I wonder who this person is. I can't believe anyone could travel at all with injuries like that! I hope they wake up soon so I can get some ramen... I wonder if Sakura would like to come with me. I chanced a quick glance at my pink-haired kunoichi. She looks so beautiful with her pink hair caressing her face. I hope that she will notice me someday instead of Sasuke-teme.

(Sasuke POV)

I glared at the door that barred our exit/entry, which ever way you look at it. I quickly grew tired of the painful, fluorescent lighting and the overly sterile smell of the hospital. The chair beneath me squeaks and hisses with every move I make to adjust myself into a more comfortable position. Why did we, out of all the teams in Konoha, have to be the ones to find a half-dead street rat from who knows where.

Damn! I swear if she is anything like Sakura or Ino, I'll kill her myself. I think Naruto is the only one who has yet to realize that we found a girl, not an animal. He continued to refer to her as 'it' or 'he' on our way to this insufferable place of death and disease. Now, I am stuck here, betwixt a rock and a loud mouth. I continued to glare at the wooden door of doom, half expecting it to just burst into flames.

I suppose you could imagine my surprise when it burst open, revealing the Hokage and her assistant Shizune. Beyond the pair was a form on the bed, white sheets slowly being dyed red with the blood oozing from the girl's massive and minor wounds. I wondered why the Hokage didn't heal her yet.

(3rd Person POV)

The busty Hokage and Shizune walked over to the now standing Team Seven and addressed their leader.

"Kakashi, tell me, where did you find the girl."

"A little past the 9th training ground. She was slumped on the ground further into the woods. Had Naruto not missed his intended target, we probably wouldn't have found her till her flesh started to rot." Hokage grimaced as her mind flashed to the sight of the girl's torn and mangled body. She had to admit, the girl was tough. To survive wounds like those and keep traveling must have taken extraordinary willpower.

"I see. Shizune, send out an ANBU squad to check the perimeter of the village. I want no rock unturned, no cave uninspected, no blade of grass overlooked. Understood?"

"Yes Ma'am!" The slight woman bowed and skittered off to finish her orders. Kakashi silently watched the Hokage, as if reading her emotions.

"Why ANBU? Wouldn't genin or chuunin do" Sakura asked, puzzled by the request.

"Those wounds should have killed a girl her age if she was a mere village girl. They are not wounds you should find outside of a major battle. She was attacked by a skilled warrior and I do not want the being that attacked her to try to get into this village." With that, she turned to face the silver-haired Jounin. "Kakashi, you mentioned that you couldn't find a hitai-ate near or on her persons, making her not of a village. I have a strong suspicion that she is from one."

"Why, if you don't mind me asking Hokage-sama?"

"We couldn't touch her. Even with good intentions, something stopped us. I would like you and your team to keep an eye on her for awhile." Kakashi nodded his consent, but was suddenly pushed aside by an irrate Naruto and Sakura.

"So, you are just gonna let her bleed to death!"

"How could you Baa-chan!" The Hokage stood mutely as the two teens reduced themselves to that of the twelve-year-olds they once were before raising her hand.

"That is another thing...Come, I want you all to see this." Tsunade stepped backinto the room, where the air seemed to thicken and constrict at the mere presence of others. The Hokage stepped forward and pulled the blanket off the girl's body. Expecting to see a bloody mess, Sakura and Naruto turned their heads aside before Kakashi's gasp rang out, snapping their heads back to face...


	2. Author's Note

**Author's note!**

I am SO SORRY!!! To all my fans, new and old, please bear with me. I know I haven't updated on any of my fics for more than 3 months, and there are several reasons and causes to explain.

**1.** Every time I go to write another chapter or continue to work on one, I get a new idea for a completely new fic entirely.

**2.** Every time I go to write another chapter or continue to work on one, there is no inspiration to continue.

**3.** I have recently found that the guy I like might possibly like me back and it has pretty much put me off my fantastic fic-writing mood.

**4.** My mom has been on this new forum and won't let me get on the computer what so ever. In fact, she and I got into a huge argument over letting me on the computer to do HOMEWORK! Hello, last time I checked, homework is supposed to be more important than her forum.

**5.** I have also been out of town on a few occasions, mainly because my Great-Grandmother is getting up there in age and is becoming quite frail.

And lastly...

**6.** I finally got a social life instead of being a homebody. (Not to say other authors don't have one, but my mom gets home at about 6 pm and she doesn't know about fanfiction because I know she wouldn't approve of it no matter what I did to insure it is in fact a safe site!) My friends have been happy with me getting out of the house more, but it seriously lessens the amount of time I can spend on fanfics.

I hope all of you can forgive me for not updating in so long. I am hoping to get my writing mood back and look forward to that day. And please note; **THIS IS NOT A STRING OF EXCUSES, BUT RATHER A LIST OF TRUE REASONS WHY I HAVE BEEN MIA!**


End file.
